fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Lust/History
]] Lust was the only female Homunculus and the second to be created by Father in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and the manga. She was one of the highest commander in Homunculus ranks, taking a role of mistress among them. Strife in Liore First appearing after the emergency situation in Central involving the Freezing Alchemist, Lust was seen reporting to somebody over the phone about the progress in Liore, apparently stationed within the town's cathedral. Expressing pity over the death of McDougal due to his status as a "human pillar", she paused briefly in order to chastise Gluttony over eating weird things, before returning to the phone and mentioning their plan would begin very soon.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 1 Several days later, after the [[Edward Elric|'Fullmetal Alchemist']] and his brother had uncovered the truth in Liore to its population and defeated the false priest, Father Cornello, both Lust and Gluttony appeared to the priest within the cathedral as he attempted to escape the enraged masses. Recognizing them, Cornello was quickly killed by Lust before he could attack. Commenting that they'll have to start over in the town and how Father would be unhappy, she chooses to do nothing as Gluttony begins devouring the false priest's body.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 3 Not long after killing the priest, it is revealed that they had replaced him with an exact duplicate in order to continue spreading the religious fever within the town. Watching the town fall into chaos and destruction due to the division between the faithful and the "heathens", Lust could only laugh at how foolish humans were with Gluttony echoing her words. Also agreeing, the fake Cornello approached them from behind while Lust merely went on to comment that the intervention of the Elrics had been turned into something beneficial. Looking over to the priest, Lust asked how long he planned to remain in that form, only for the duplicate to respond that he was only going with the flow. Relenting, the other then transforms back into his original appearance and is revealed to be an accomplice named Envy. From inside the hall behind them, one of Father Cornello's followers witnesses Envy's transformation and demands to know what happened to the real man. Before either Lust or Envy could do anything however, Gluttony quickly jumps on instinct and eats the man before he can tell anyone else. Discussing the death of Shou Tucker by the hands of Scar, Lust begins to worry about the safety of the Flame Alchemist and the Fullmetal Alchemist due to their standing as a "human sacrifices", and promises to do something about it.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 5 Conflict with the State Following the trail left by the Elric Brothers, Lust was able to locate Dr. Marcoh in a small country town.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 6 Kidnapping him and threatening to destroy the town and kill anybody inside of it, she was able to gain some valuable information from the guilt-ridden alchemist concerning his research papers about the Philosopher's Stone and its location. Following this lead, Lust returned to Central City in an attempt to discover the research documents. However, due to the size of the library she grew impatient and instead burnt down the building.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 7 While explaining her actions to Gluttony, the latter picks up the scent of an Ishvalan who he claims smelled of blood. Giving him permission to eat the survivor, the two homunculus move to track down the Ishvalan. Finding the man wading his way through the sewers, the duo wastes no time in attacking him, and their fight resulting in an enormous explosion which left a section of the sewers collapsed, and the local military under the impression that Scar had been killed. However both homunculi had survived, as well as being confident their prey had also escaped. Rather than pursuing however, Lust decided that it would be better to report to Father about the Ishvalan and so the duo leave the scene.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 7 Appearing later with Envy, Lust arrived at the central room within Research Laboratory 5 to find Edward Elric conversing with the Slicer Brothers, the latter of which the young alchemist had just defeated. Just as one of the brothers was about to reveal to Edward the secret of the laboratory, Lust breaks the blood seal keeping his soul attached, effectively killing the man. Looking down on the alchemist, both Envy and herself question how he had discovered their location. Watching as Envy began to goad Edward into action, Lust was the first to comment on the alchemist's auto-mail arm breaking. Reminding the alchemist that he was being kept alive by them, Lust decides that it was time to destroy the building due to being discovered.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 8 It soon came to the attention of the homunculi that Lt. Colonel Hughes had been digging into their activities and was coming very close to uncovering the truth. Cornering him inside of Central Headquarters records room, Lust merely bids him farewell and comments on him finding out too much. Attacking with her extended fingernails, she failed to land a lethal blow and was instead incapacitated in return due to one of the Lt. Colonel's throwing knives embedding itself in her forehead. Regaining consciousness, Lust overhears him cursing in pain only to quietly reply to herself that it should be her line.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 10 Working in the Shadows Some time later, Lust appears with the rest of her homunculi brethren in order to witness the return of Greed at the hands of Wrath. Mockingly flirting with Lust, Greed notes that she hasn't changed in over a century and reveals her moniker to be the "Ultimate Spear". Asking where Sloth was, Lust merely replies that he always skips out on meetings, but that was because he was working at the time. Then inquiring about who Wrath was, Lust explains that he was the last sibling to be created by Father using a live human, and had taken on the role of the Commander-in-Chief of Amestris. Lust then watches on silently as Father then kills Greed in a large vat, before drinking his remains to return his soul fragment to himself.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 14 Eventually, Lust discovers through Envy that Mustang was now investigating their activities due to the death of his friend Hughes, which causes them to become nervous that he may eventually uncover the truth of their plans as well, despite having moved him to Central in order to control him. Meeting in a darkened room full of chimera cages, the two homunculi discuss what they should do. Envy asks Lust if she'd been able to get any information out of her boyfriend, to which she replies that she's not even sure if he's capable let alone knowledgeable. Deciding to gather some more intelligence, Lust was about to leave with Gluttony before Envy pulls her up. Asking if he had a plan, Envy reminds her that the best way to shut up an annoying dog was to give it some food. While Envy sets their plan into motion, Lust then goes and meets up with her (under the alias "Solaris") boyfriend once more, who is revealed to be Jean Havoc. Of course, despite Lust's best efforts, Jean avoids telling her anything vital or confidential about his work.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 16 Having framed 2nd Lt. Maria Ross as Hughes' murderer, Mustang appears to kill the woman to avenge his friend, leading the two homuncli to believe he was now content and would no longer investigate them. While Lust berates Envy for agitating Mustang rather than controlling him, Envy merely replies that the dog took its bait and now the Colonel's own men may even be disgusted of him. They also discover that Barry had been the one to assault the prison during Maria Ross' escape attempt. Asking Envy where he was, the younger homunculus replies that he doesn't know due to Barry being good at escaping and that they didn't have enough people. Looking over to one of the cages nearby, Lust replies that "he" was all they need, revealing the occupant to be Barry's living body.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 17 Battle in Laboratory Three While Barry and Mustang's group were running around Research Laboratory 3, Lust makes an appearance before Mustang and Havoc. Telling Havoc off for standing her up, both are surprised by the appearance of the other. Doubting her, Mustang points out the Ouroboros tattoo on her chest which proves her to be a homunculus. Questioning her on whether she knew Maes Hughes, Lust begins to comment that it was a shame she couldn't finish him off personally before being suddenly shot in the knee by the Colonel. Revealing her regenerative abilities, Lust berates them for thinking they could bring her to her knees before she is then shot multiples times again by Mustang, now through the head and shoulders. Regenerating again from these shots, Lust then compliments Havoc on being able to recognize what she is. "Rewarding" them for knowing so much, Lust uses her fingertips to open her own chest and reveal the Philosopher's Stone deep within her rib cage. Explaining that it was the core of all humans created by alchemy, Lust mentions that they also have feelings and as such love their creators. Deducing that she didn't plan to let them leave alive, Lust agrees and uses her extended fingernails to cut apart Mustang's pistol. Seeing him put on his alchemic glove, Lust immediately cuts apart the waterline above of them, dousing the Colonel and Havoc. Realizing the situation, both men then flee the room with Lust cutting apart everything in her way to get to them. Once outside the room, Mustang is moves to decompose the oxygen and hydrogen from the mass of water, leaving Havoc to throw in his lighter in order to ignite the gases. Their teamwork results in an enormous explosion engulfing Lust, apparently incinerating the homunculus entirely. Re-entering the room, the two survey the damage caused by the explosion. However Havoc lowers his guard, allowing Lust to pierce him from behind with her fingertips while hiding underneath some debris. Emerging, the homunculus then fully regenerates while telling the Colonel he wouldn't be able to save his subordinate. Refusing to give up, Mustang shoots Lust's chest open with Havoc's shotgun before charging at her. Mistaking his intentions, Lust berates him for thinking that would be able to kill her, only to then be shocked when Mustang buried his hand into her chest, ripping out her core and causing her body to turn to ash. Just as Mustang was about to use the stone to save Havoc, Lust begins to regenerate around the stone and his arm, telling him that it wasn't very gentlemanly of him to stick his hand in her chest. Impaling him with her fingertips as well, Lust reminds him that the stone was her core before dropping him to the ground and destroying his alchemic glove. Convinced both were on the verge of death, Lust then leaves the room while Mustang is left to desperately call out Havoc's name. At the building's center, Lust confronts Alphonse, Riza Hawkeye and Barry. Asking the latter why he had joined forces with Mustang, Barry simply replies that it seemed like fun to do so, and also commenting that she was the one he wanted to cut up the most. Realizing Alphonse was there as well, Lust angrily expresses her frustration at having to kill two sacrificial candidates in one night. Annoyed by all the talk, Barry then charges at the homunculus only to be instantly cut down, his body reduces to scrap by a single swipe from Lust. Mentioning that she hated persistent guys, Lust then tells the Lieutenant that she would be sending her to the same place she had sent her superior moments ago. Realizing the meaning of her words, Hawkeye quickly loses her composure and fires a barrage of shots into Lust's body, depleting all of the ammunition she was carrying before breaking down in tears. Easily regenerating from the assault, Lust simply approaches the young woman with her fingertips extended. Blocking her path, Alphonse moves to protect the Lieutenant and transmutes a spear from the ground beneath them. Surprised that he was able to do so without a transmutation circle, Lust realizes that the armored boy must have seen the Gate of Truth. Easily cutting apart his weapon, Lust is quick to impale him with all of her fingers. Calling him a confirmed sacrifice now, the homunculus instead directs her aim towards Hawkeye once more before Alphonse reaches out and blocks her other fingers with his left arm. Swinging upwards, Lust viciously rips apart his armor just as someone speaks from behind her. Recognizing the new arrival, Alphonse quickly transmutes a large wall from the ground just before Lust is consumed by an inferno of flames. Brought to her knees, her assailant is revealed to be Mustang standing over her. Noticing his condition, Lust deduces that he was using a transmutation circle cut into his very skin and using the flame from Havoc's lighter as a fuel source. Set alight once more, Lust demands to know how he was capable of moving despite the injury she had dealt to him earlier. Holding his side, Mustang reveals to have cauterized the wound with repeated use of his flames, though comments he almost passed out several times. thumb|left|190px|Lust's death at the hands of Mustang. Continuing his assault on the homunculus, Lust's body is repeatedly burnt and left to regenerate before being scorched again. Inferring from her comment before, Mustang concludes that there must be a limit to her regeneration. Charging towards the Colonel, Lust makes one last attempt to kill the man and launches on of her fingertips directly at his forehead. However she is incinerated once more and her fingertip is stopped short of his head by mere centimeters, and this time failing to regenerate from the damage. Slowly turning to ash, Lust admits defeat and comments that she doesn't mind losing to a man like Mustang whose eyes were so cold and lacked hesitation. She then curses him by mentioning that she looks forward to the day when those same eyes become clouded by suffering. With these final words, her body and Philosopher's Stone are quickly reduced to dust, ending her life. Lust is the first Homunculus to permanently die (Greed, though melted down before Lust's death, was merely reabsorbed into Father's soul and returns later on in a new body). Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 19 References Navigation Category:Character Histories